A Chance With Love
by YayItsNicole2
Summary: Laura who's been in very bad relationships in the past puts her guard up. But once she meets a new guys she may consider giving him a chance, but she's still afraid that he will treat her like her last boyfriends. Will Laura put her guard down for Ross and give him a chance so there will be a Raura romance going on. Or will keep her guard up fearing no guy will ever love her 4 her.
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep beep went the sound of my alarm clock. As I hit the snooze button on my alarm I see my puppy, Cleo laying next to me, sleep. I smile as I get up and take a cool shower. As I get out of the shower a wrap a towel around me and brush my hair down. After I finish my hair I put on a pair of my hot pink shorts with my white flip flops and a white v-neck. I walk down stairs with my wet hair dripping on the floor. I'm greeted by my older sister Vanessa. By the way my name is Laura. I'm a 16 year old junior in Marino high school. Well not yet. School didn't start yet, it's still summer. Anyways, I live with my 19 year old sister and my 3 year old sister Sarah. Our parents died last year so Vanessa had to get a job and us apartment since we couldn't afford the house we were in. We live in a three bed room apartment so it's big enough for us. "Morning" Vanessa says. "Oh hey". "What we're you thinking about"? "Oh nothing really" I reply back. "Where's Sarah at"? I ask Vanessa curious. "Sleep, she stayed up until 10:00 last night". "Oh,we'll I'm going to hang out with Raini now" "Alright, but be back by 8:00". "10:00"? I whine. "Fine, 10:00". "Thanks love you"! I tell Vanessa as I head out. So let me tell you a little about Raini. She's been my best friend since I was 1. Her mom and mine were best friends since high school so that's how I know her. She has an awesome personality but she can be sassy at times. That's why we're best friends. They say opposites attract right.?

I arrive outside of Raini's house and she's was on her porch waiting for me. "Ready" I ask Raini as she stands up and fixes her skirt. "Yeah, we can goto the beach". "Cool but I didn't bring a swimsuit". "Well I still have your swimsuit here from last week". "Ok i'll be right back" I say as I head into Raini's house. I change into my swimsuit then I put my clothes that I had on over it quickly then left out to the beach with Raini. Once we we're finally at the at the beach Raini informed me that she had two of her friends joining us. "What do you me two more people, who are they" I ask Raini as I pause in the middle of the boardwalk . "Don't worry, my friend Calum asked if I wanted to hang out and I was nervous to be with him alone so I told him that you we're coming and he said he was going to bring his friend Ross too" Raini explains. "Ok, but warn me next time because I don't like these types of suprises" I tell Raini as we walk onto the beach grounds. The truth was that I didn't really want to meet any new guys, because that leads to dating and I afraid of being in a realtionship or even loving a guy again because of my past relationship record. I've dated all of the wrong guys. The latest relationship I had was a year ago and it was an abusive relationship that I was in. His name was Zac. He would always hurt me mentally and physically, I stayed with him because I loved him and I thought he loved me. That was until I reached my breaking point, and ended things with him. "Come on"Raini said to me while pulling me by the arm. I didn't even know that I was just standing there thinking about my pass relationship troubles.

"Over Here."I hear someone say. "There goes Calum" Raini says as me and her head over to the guys. "Laura, this my friend, Calum. "Hi" I say as I take a glance to the person next to him. "Hey, Oh and this is my best friend Ross." Calum says pointing to Ross. "Hey" Ross says winking at me. "Hello" I say to him fixing my stare. He was a tall blonde with a perfect smile and brown dreamy eyes. Wait, what am I saying? "So want to in the water?" Raini asks as The boys stare at the ocean. "Sure." Calum says as he runs into the water. "Come on guys" Raini says as she runs with Calum. Ross takes off of his shirt and he has a perfect 6 pack. Damn he's hot! "You coming?"Ross asks me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah" I say as I take off my shirt and my shorts. I was wearing my hot pink bathing suit that I've gotten from Forever 21 two weeks ago. As I walk off to the beach I turn around and see Ross just standing there staring at me and I blush. "You coming" I ask Ross mocking him. "Yeah"Ross says as he jogs over to where I am.


	2. Chapter 2

We play in the water for a few minutes then we get out. "Laura can I talk to you?" Raini says as she pulls me over to the side. "Yeah". "Me and Calum are going to play a few games on the board walk want to come"? "No thanks" I reply "I'll just stay on the beach" I say sitting onto the sand. "Ok, we won't be long" Raini say's as she walks over to the guys. "So is Laura coming to the boardwalk" Calum asks anxiously waiting to play some games. "No she said she'll stay on the beach" Raini says. "Well lets go"Ross says as Calum looks at him with a look that says 'really dude'. "What"Ross asks confused by his look. "Your really just going to let Laura just stay here by herself" Calum says. "Yeah? Is that wrong"? "Dude just stay here and keep her company and get to know her better" Calum says giving him a different kind of look. "Oh, ok" Ross says and he heads to where to Laura is.

As I get up to walk around the beach I see Ross headed over to me. "Hey" I hear Ross say from a far but near distance. "Hey" I say back. "Why aren't you playing games on the boardwalk with Raini and Calum, Ross" I ask curious. "I thought that I would rather hang out with you" Ross said as he stood next to me."Raini told you to stay over here and keep me company didn't she" I ask Ross already knowing the answer. "We'll kinda, but it was Calum and he wanted alone time with Raini"Ross says. "You don't need to stay here with me, go have fun". "But I want to"Ross says with a smile. "Ok then, if you insist" I say with a smile. We walk to one of my favorite parts of the beach. I sit on the sand and Ross sits next me. We just sit there in silence.

"I love this view, it's amazing" I hear Ross say breaking the silence. "I know, I love it too". "How did you find it" Ross asks looking at me. "Well, I was here with my parents a while back and we we're looking for a place to see this kind of view after our picnic and we kept walking looking around and found it". "I miss my mom" I hear Ross say in a sad tone. I look at him and see how his facial expression change from happy to sad. "I'm sorry to hear that she died" I say. "I am too" Ross says looking at me. "I miss my parents too" I say looking down. "Sorry to hear that they died". "It's fine it's not like you could have stopped them from dying" I reply. We chat for a little while longer. I get a text from Raini saying to meet her on the board walk.

By the time we we're on the board walk it was 9:00 and I needed to get home. "Ready" Raini asked as she fixed her hair into a pony tail. "Yeah" I said leaving with her. Half way down the board walk I hear a tired Ross yelling "Wait, wait". I turn around and see Ross behind me. "Can I get you number" I hear Ross say looking at me. "Umm" I say as I look at Raini. She nods and I grab his hand and write my number on it. "Thanks" he says as he walks back to Calum.

The next morning I wake up to a call from Raini. "Hello" I say sounding a bit tired. "Sorry, did I wake you" Raini asks concerned. "It's ok I was about to wake up anyway" I tell her. "Well do you want to hang out again with Ross and Calum today"? "I guess, where though"? "I was thinking that I had a little sleep over tonight". "Your parents are letting the boys come over"I ask Raini suprised. "No they're going off to a buisness trip my dad is having, but my mom said I could have one". "Well i'll be there what time is it"? "7:00". "I'll go tell Nessa"I said to Raini before I hang up. I go and take a shower then put on a long blue sundress that went to my ankles and a pair of my black sandels. As I walk into the kitchen I see Sarah eating a bowl of cherrios and Vanessa on the phone. "Um Nessa can I goto Raini's for a sleep over"? "Sure you can"Vanessa says as she pick up Sarah from her highchair. I go back into my room and pack.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later I leave out to Raini's. When I get there I see that Calum and Ross we're already there. "Hi guys" I say as I walk into the livingroom. "Hey" Calum and Ross say at they same time. "Since all of us are here let's have fun" Raini says clapping her hands together. "What are we going to do" I ask. "We can swim in my pool"Raini says happily. Raini had one of those indoor pools in her house with a sun roof, It was a nice and relaxing place. We all change into our swim wear and then head to the pool.

While Raini, Calum, and Ross we're in the pool I just sat in a lounge chair thinking. Thinking about life. Why was my life so complicated? Why did the worst things happen to me? I snapped out of my thoughts right when Ross got out of the pool and started walking over to me. "Are you coming in the pool" Ross asks sitting on the end of the lounge chair. "I don't know"I said looking at him. "Why don't you want to have fun" Ross asks. "I'm just not in the type of mood to have fun". "Want to talk about it" Ross asks in a caring voice. "Sure" I say as me and Ross go into the house then in the living room.

"So what's on your mind" Ross asks as he sits next to me on the soft couch. "Everything"I say as I sit back into the chair "Everything from my parents to my past, I know that I should be happy right now but i'm not". "You don't have to be happy if you don't want to Laura". "I know that I don't have to, I just want to because I know that my parent would want me to happy right now and they wouldn't want me to be depressed anymore". "What do you mean by anymore"? "Well when my parents first died I really was depressed. I didn't want to goto school, I wanted to stay in bed all day, and every time I saw a picture of them I would just breakdown into tears. It was like that for 2 whole months" I admitted to Ross.

"I was like that when my mom died too, I didn't goto school at all and my brother's and sister started to worry about me, but then I started to goto school again before my grades started to suffer anymore because I knew that my mom wouldn't want me to drop out of high school" Ross admitted. "What about your dad, Ross"? "I don't even know him". "Then who do you live with"? "My brother's Riker, Rocky, and Ryland my sister Rydel and our bestfriend Ratliff". "Oh, well I feel alot better thanks for listening"I say as I stand up. "No problem, but I just have one question"Ross says as he stands up too. "Yeah what is it". "Why don't you talk to Raini about things like this"? "I do, but even though she's my bestfriend there are still things that I can't tell her". "Oh, well want to go back out there"? "Sure" I say as me and Ross walk outside.

After we finish having fun in the pool we go into the house and take we get dressed, we go into the theater room and watch a movie. "What movie should we watch"Raini asks as she skims through her stack of DVD's. "What movies do you have" Calum asks as he sits into a chair. "Wait, what kind of movie are we watching"Ross ask as he sits in the chair next to Laura. "Probably a Romance movie"I say as I slip on my white socks. "What about a scary movie"Ross says. "Yeah"Calum says agreeing with Ross. "A scary movie it is" Raini says. "Ok, I have The Hills Have Eyes, Scream, Child's Play, Jaws, Halloween, Friday The 13th, Freddy Vs. Jason, and See No Evil" Raini says. "See No Evil" Calum and Ross say at the exact same time. "See No Evil it is"Raini says as she put the disc into the DVD player then sits down next to Calum.

I'm not going to lie, i'm not a big fan of scary movies. I get scared easily, so maybe this wasn't a good idea. I guess Ross saw the look on my face because he whispered to me 'Don't worry it's just a movie'. Am I stupid for actually thinking that he would put his arm around me, or something? We we're halfway into the movie when I got a call from Vanessa. I got up from my spot and went into the hall for privacy.

"Hello"I said answering the phone. "Laur he's back" Vanessa said as calm as she could be. "What do you mean he's back" I asked Vanessa worringly. "He got out today, I got a call from the station". "Well does he know where we live or anything"? "I don't know Laur, but i'm scared what if he finds us"? "I don't think that he will but just be safe tonight Nessa and don't let Sarah out of your sight, I'll be there in the morning". "Ok, you be safe to Laur, love you". "Love you too Nessa"I say before I hang up the phone.

I walk back into the room and sit right back next to Ross. I just can't believe that he's back. What will he do if he find us? How did he even get out? The police said that he should in there for atleast 10 years. Even though we have an restraining order against him he might still come and find us. I'm just so worried.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning ready to get home, to Nessa. I put on my skater skirt, with my white tank top and my black Converse. After I pack my stuff I head downstairs, to see breakfast being made by Raini and Calum, while Ross is playing a game on his phone. I set my bag on the kitchen floor, before sitting on one of the stools next to Ross. "Leaving so soon, Laura?"Raini asks. "Yeah, i have too. It's a emergency back at the house with Nessa. But I can stay for breakfast."I tell her and she cheers. "Morning Laura."Ross says turning to face me. "Morning Ross, whatcha doin'?"I ask. "Playing Fruit Ninja."He tells me whilst showing me the phone. "Seem's like fun."I tell him as Calum sets four plates on the table behind us. "It is."He replies.

"So what are we having?"I ask Raini. "Well, we we're gonna goto IHop for breakfast, but Chefboy R Calum, thought it'll be a good idea to cook."Raini explains to me. "Hey, I love to cook...and bake."Calum informs everyone, earning a chuckle from Ross and a giggle from Raini and I. "What? Men can bake."Calum says defending himself. "Anyways."Raini says changing the subject. "Calum and I made Eggs, Toast, Bacon and Pancakes."Raini informs, whilst pointing to each named item. "Sounds like a feast."I comment. "Well, let's dig in."Calum says as he brings the food to the table, behind me. We all start eating.

Once we finish, I help Raini clear the table and wash the dishes with Ross and Calum. "Well, i'm gonna go now."I announce. "Us too."Ross says. "I'll call you later Rain."Calum says whilst slinging his backpack over his shoulder. We all three leave out. Calum get into his car. Ross gets into his car. And i'm walking. It's only a 10 minute walk so it's not that far. Beep Beep. Went someone's car horn. I look up to see Ross. "Laura, need a ride?"He asks. "Kinda, but I don't want to take you out of your way."I tell him. "It's cool, get in."He says. I open the door of his, Blue Toyota Prius, and get into the front seat. I put my overnight bag onto the floor infront of me, before putting on my seat belt."Where to?"Ross asks. "215 West Riverside Avenue."I tell him. "Ready?"Ross asks, and I nod before he drives off.

There was silence during the car ride. But it was comfortable silence. It was not awkward what so ever. "So, what's the emergency?" "Sorry if I'm sounding to noisy."He says. "Oh, your not."I assure him. "The emergency was..."How do I explain something like this. "I don't know how to explain it, with words. Let's just say, there's this man and he's been harrasing my family. Ya know, before my parent's died, and he went to jail for it. Long story short, he was supposed to be there for 10 years but they let him out early for god knows why, and now me and my sister are scared out of our minds."I explain to him. "Oh."he says at first. "Don't worry about it i'm here for you and so is Raini and Calum."He assure me. "And if you need me, just call. I know kung-fo."he says lightning up the mood, causing me to giggle. "Ok, i'll be sure to call you."I tell him. We talked the whole ride to my apartment. "Well, thanks for dropping me off, Ross."I tell him. "No problem."He replies to me. "Well, I'll call you later."I tell him, before getting out of the car and heading to the apartment.

As I unlock the apartment door, I see Sarah on the livingroom floor watching Max & Ruby, while Vanessa was at the diningroom table doing bills. "I'm home."I tell Vanessa as I shut and lock the door. "hey Ally, have fun?"Vanessa asks. "Yeah."I tell her. "I hope that I didn't ruin your night, by telling you. I just didn't know who to call."She tells me, and I could tell she was feeing a litle guilty. "Don't worry, you didn't. I was just worried, that's why I came straight here this morning."I tell her. "Well, tonight i'm meeting your Aunt Penny for dinner, to talk over something."Vanessa informs me. "What about?"I ask curiously. "Nothing you should be worried about, right now. But I do need you to watch Sarah tonight."She tells me. "Um, can I go over my friend's house with her? I don't want to be here alone, tonight."I tell her. "Sure, call them and see if you can come over and I'll take you two."She says. "Ok."I tell her. I giver her a quick hug before running to my room with my overnight bag.

Once I get into my room, I pull out my phone from my bra. I put it in my bra for a easy way to get to it. My skirt had no pockets, and it could have easily got lost in the clothes, that was in my overnight bag. Anyways, I go and text Ross.

Laura:Hey Ross!

Ross:Hey, whatcha doin

Laura:Unpacking my stuff, I have a favor 2 ask

Ross:K, what is it?

Laura:Well, my sister Nessa, is going to dinner tonite with my Aunt for 'Buisness talk' and i'm watching my sister Sarah tonite, but I don't want to be home alone so I was wondering if I could come over your house.

Ross:Sure Laura! I want you to meet my siblings anyway.

Laura:K, i'll be there at 8

Ross:I'll be here

Laura:K, bye!

Ross:See ya!

After I text Ross, I unpack my stuff, before laying down in my bed and turning on The Vampire Diaries. I was really excited to see Ross. And meet his siblings.

**_A/N:Ok, guys i'm So So So sorry for not updating since June! I promise that i'll update more frequently. I have just been so caught up in my other fanfics that i'm typing that I haven't had time to update. But that'll change. I will update again today. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._**


End file.
